


The Unimaginable (Chrom x Reader x Lon'qu Love Triangle)

by obsessivelystrange



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelystrange/pseuds/obsessivelystrange
Summary: Long after learning of her husband, Chrom's, death, the Queen Regent of Ylisse take comfort in Lon'Qu and marries him. Finally finishing her mourning for Chrom, the Queen makes a shocking discovery.





	The Unimaginable (Chrom x Reader x Lon'qu Love Triangle)

**Author's Note:**

> ~Fire Emblem: Awakening~
> 
> A/N: I’ve been having the mighty need to write some Fire Emblem: Awakening fics for a very, very long time. This is the first time I’ve written for this fandom, so I hope I honed it alright. Perhaps I might turn this in a series if you guys want? Let me know.
> 
> This originally was a story I wrote for an original story of mine... many many years ago, but I decided to rewrite it with my two fav FE boys.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at jays--writing
> 
> https://jays--writing.tumblr.com

“Ahem,” an older, higher ranked guard cleared his throat as he lifted himself upward from his respectful bow to the Queen Regent who sat regally on her golden encrusted throne. Her Consort, Lon’qu stood where could always be found; at her side, his sword staying stationary on his hip, ready to use at any moment. 

“You may speak,” The Queen nodded in approval as her hands smoothed over the cloth of her elegant, jade gown. The royal guard cleared his throat once again before speaking. “I am... unsure on how to address this issue, your majesty,” his eyes searched the Queen Regent’s face, trying to find encouragement in her mild, yet encouraging smile.  

Y/N quickly became accustomed to the fact that her high tanking station would be intimidating to more than an abundance of people--- even those that held high official ranks of her own. She learned that nearly eleven long years ago when the crown of Ylisse was placed upon her head with her now late husband, Chrom, by her side.

“I have served under many generations of exalts within these very palace’s walls and never had much of an issue delivering news, majesty,” he admitted sheepishly, relinquishing another cough from her throat. 

Y/N could see the guard’s white mustache twitching as he tried to force the news from his lips. 

“Come now,” Lon’qu, spoke out to the guard, urging the elderly guard to continue. The Queen knew Lon’qu could sense something was _horribly_ off. She also knew Lon’qu would have no issue springing into action at a moment’s notice of an attack. 

“Let him take his time,” Y/N nodded at her husband’s direction, thoughtfully. “I’ve known him since my first arrival to the palace,” she hoped to assure Lon’qu that nothing _serious_ was taking place. “Take your time, Sir Michael,” she addressed him by name, hoping to ease the guard further.  

“There is a visitor awaiting you outside by the castle gates, milady. I most highly recommend greeting him. 

Y/N perked an eyebrow. “Outside? Why not usher him inside?”

“I-It’s complicated your majesty. I thought about bringing him inside myself, but I only come to find that it would be most appropriate to meet him outside... _alone.”_

Lon’qu stiffened at the proposition. “I will accompany the Queen Regent---”

“Milord, I highly advise against that in this instance and this instance alone.”

“What about her protection?” He inquired, in a tense voice. 

“I can assure you, milord, she is no danger.”

“Besides, I have my guards. There are many other things that need attending by the Queen Regent’s consort, anyway, “ she grinned, lifting herself up from her throne. “Would you care to check in on Morgan and Lucina?”

Lon’qu released a sigh. “Very well,” he nodded. “If you do find yourself in need of me, I will remain near... you need only call for me.”

“I know,” she smiled, lifting her gown ever so slightly to walk forward without tripping on the delicate silken fabric that skimmed the ground. “Please, lead the way, Sir Michael.”

* * *

 

The sun was out and gleaming with its bright rays, burning down onto the cobblestone terrain of the castle’s front courtyard. It was the perfect day for an outing in the gardens, Y/N noted. Perhaps after her meeting with this unknown guest, she could bring Lon’qu and her children down for a stroll. “What can you tell me of our guest?” The Queen Regent questioned, keeping her hands elegantly folded together holding her head up high as usual.

“I don’t think I should be the one to explain. Besides, he is just down there,” he gestured straight ahead. “Just by the gates, your grace,” he squinted to keep the sun’s blinding light from his eyes and pointed forward. 

Y/N’s eyes surveyed the path before her. A tall figure stood in front of the cast iron gates that led to the entrance from Castle Town, to the Castle Grounds. It was monitored at all times to ward out any unwelcome guests or to usher in innocent citizens in need to an audience with the royal officials inside.

Using her right hand to block the sun from her eyes, Y/N looked down the pathway to possibly get a better image of the figure. _The figured seemed familiar--- she didn’t know in what way, however?_ Perhaps it was an old friend from the battles she helped fought all those many years ago against Gangrel and Grima... That certainly would be a pleasant surprise seeing as many of them had gone their separate ways, back to their own homelands to defend against their own invaders. 

“Go on, your majesty, I shan’t hold you back anything further,” Sir Michael nodded, standing aside. 

“Aren’t you coming with me?” 

“I will be behind you, but I will assure you again, our guest has no intentions of laying a harmful hand upon you. You know him quite well, actually. _Quite well,”_ he repeated, before coughing once again. 

The Queen nodded, her smile vanishing as her thoughts raced on whom awaited her at the end of the pathway. Without consciousness of her own movements, she pressed forward on her own, lowering her hand from her eyes but keeping her vision locked on the blurry figure before her. 

 _Maybe it was an old ally? A noble visiting from the land’s far off? Maybe a retired member of the court?_ Her mind wandered further and further as she got closer and closer. 

Her eyes adjusted to the light as the mysterious figure came into better view. 

_She halted immediately as her brain began to decode the identity of the man before her._

_“Majesty,”_ the familiar voice sent a warm chill down Y/N’s spine, reeling her mind into the past. Her eyes bore into the familiar man before her--- _her late husband Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse._

His indigo shaded hair was unkempt and longer than she’d ever remembered witnessed before. His familiar army fatigues were caked in dirt and dried blood, revealing some parts of his skin where pieces of fabric were slit off. He spoke and stood with the same modesty he held the last time she saw him. _He even still had that same smile that graced his cut and dry lips._ Chrom still held himself higher than the Queen, but he looked sickly and dramatically malnourished. 

“Chrom?” She questioned, feeling her heart stop completely. “ _Chrom?!”_ She repeated in utter shock, bursting off into a sprint to close the remaining distance between them to get a closer glimpse of him. 

He hurried closer to her, moving with a limp in his step but wanting to meet her in the middle of the courtyard.

It was him. _It was truly him!_ It was the same man that had left for war nearly eight years ago. It was the father of her son and daughter. It was her husband! _The Exalt!_

It was the man that she and the people of this world thought was killed in the line of battle all those years ago... _a man that took years to mourn._

_Was she dreaming?_

_“_ Chrom!” Y/N finally confirmed, finally noticing the steady stream of tears now flooding down her cheeks as she rushed into his embrace. _His arms were already wide open and waiting._

 _“I thought---”_ she could only force out those two words before choking on her sobs and burying her face into his chest. 

His gentle, familiar hands smoothed down the back of her locks, pressing a chaste relieved kiss to her forehead. His eyes fluttered shut as his free hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his body. His thumb gently glided over the silk of her dress, allowing the feeling of safety rush over his body for the first time in _years._

The guards all stood in silence, watching the reunion from a safe distance. 

“We already have no privacy,” he teased, sliding the hand that took comfort on her waist slid upward to her wet cheek. He used his thumbs to vanquish the falling tears with ease. “Remember when I told you I would go to the ends of this world to be with you all those years ago?” 

Y/N nodded, sniffling but failing to hide her overwhelming joy of being Chrom’s presence again. 

“I wasn’t joking,” he chuckled softly, a hint of sorrow stun behind his words. 

“What happened, Chrom?” The Queen’s eyes never left his. “The strategies I had sent to you were---”

“They helped me survive,” he smiled somberly. His eyes glanced down to their feet. “I was a prisoner of war. The Exalt of Ylisse is a mighty bargaining chip.”

She blinked, unable to fully process what he revealed to her. “You’ve been a prisoner... all of this time? Ever since I got word that you had passed?”

He didn’t nod. He didn't even blink. 

“Oh, Chrom, I should have known! I should have known that notice was a fake. I should have known you were out there. I should have---”

“Hush,” he pulled her closer into his chest, placing his chin on her shoulder. “There was no way to know, Y/N. The only thing that matters now is that I’m home... _with you, Lucina, and Morgan,”_ he muttered. “How are they? Are they healthy? Are they faring alright?”

The queen quickly remembered the last time he saw his firstborn was when she was only three years old. _He last saw their youngest, Morgan, when he was still merely a newborn._

_They were the reason she didn’t accompany him on the battlefield._

Her heart dropped as reality suddenly snapped back into her mind. Ignoring every screaming instinct in her body and soul, she gently pushed on Chrom’s chest, backing away very slowly. 

 _She remembered Lon’qu._ Her...consort--- _her newly wedded husband._

“What’s the matter?” Chrom’s voice suddenly turned frantic. “Are our children okay?”

The Queen blinked and forced a smile. “They’re fine. They’re great... They are both healthy, smart, everything we dream they would be.

”She’s eleven now, yes?

Y/N nodded. _“_ Yes, she eleven. He’s only eight.”

“Every waking moment I thought about you and our children--- praying you all remained safe and sound.” 

“The battles stayed well off from Castle Town. Everywhere else was not as lucky. Our troops as you know were spread thin. I was sending strategies to generals across the continent, trying to ease the blows,” she explained, as her sadness became more and more evident. 

“Love, what’s wrong?” He reached outward to touch her cheek, but she took another step back, evading his touch. “Do I reek?” He jested.

“No, no,” she forced a chuckle. “I---” She swallowed hard. 

_Lon’qu stayed in her mind. He was the one man... the one person.. that she could find comfort in her grief; the grief for her kingdom, the grief for her husband, and the grief for her people._

They’d known each other since the beginning during Chrom and Y/N’s first visit to Ferox. He always held a hesitation toward women, but Y/N helped break his phobia. After gaining news in Chrom’s supposed demise on the battlefield, Lon’qu and Y/N bonded closer and closer, being the only ones to help each other through the hardest of times. 

The Queen recalled thinking on the day of her wedding with her consort, if she would ever love someone after Chrom, she was lucky it was a friend as kind, caring, and protective as Lon’qu. 

“Should I just say it?” She uttered under her breath, perhaps a little _too_ loudly. 

“Say what?” Chrom asked, raising his left eyebrow inquisitively. 

_She gave no response._

“Y/N, you can tell me anything--- just as before.”

“... I am...” she paused to bite down on her lower lip. “I have a new husband.”

Her reveal relented no reaction other than silence, allowing only the bird’s optimistic song’s fill the courtyard. 

“I see,” Chrom frowned, avoiding her stare. He paused a moment longer as guilt washed over her. “Does he treat you well?”

“Oh Chrom,” her heart raced at his question. “Yes. He was the only one that truly cared for me while I was grieving--- grieving for you. I couldn’t eat. I couldn’t sleep. For six years, I was only a conductor of business for the health of the Kingdom. I had to rule for the next blood heir of the throne--- our daughter. But.. he was the only one that took notice of my state of being and he... he _helped me._ I shouldn’t--- I shouldn’t have married him. I should have known you were out there! I should have---”

“Stop,” a sad smile grew back onto Chrom’s lips, as his eyes met with hers once more. “There isn’t a way you could have known,” he assured. “Does he treat the children alright?”

“Of course,” she didn’t hesitate to answer. “They both know he isn’t their father, so they... have a special relationship.” 

“I see,” he nodded. “What’s his name?”

She inhaled sharply. “It’s... It’s Lon’qu.”


End file.
